Maybe Something More
by EagleBlaze954
Summary: It’s the journey home from Hogwarts after Harry’s sixth year, one of the worst yet. Harry is in conflict between what he wants and what is his duty. And yet, as his friends swap dreams and desires, does he have to favor the one over the other? [Completed]


Summary: It's the journey home from Hogwarts after Harry's sixth year, one of the worst yet. Harry is in conflict between what he wants and what is his duty. And yet, as his friends swap dreams and desires, does he have to favor the one over the other?

Spoilers: Sorcerer's Stone though Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They belong to the wonderfully creative mind of JKR.

Maybe Something More

by EagleBlaze

Rain was pouring down outside the windows as the Hogwarts Express raced toward King's Cross Station in London. The sound of students laughing and making the most of the time they had left to do magic, rang up and down the corridors, all except for one wizard. This boy - no young man really, occupied the last compartment of the train lost in thought. His black hair was as untidy as always, and his emerald green almond shaped eyes carried a haunted look about them. This wizard's name was Harry James Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived and champion of the Triwizard Tournament. He had just completed his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter gazed out through the rain-drenched windows, thinking back on the previous year. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had sprung surprise attacks all over the world, but mainly in the British Isles. The Dark Lord even tried to breach Hogwarts and would have succeeded, if it had not been for Professor Dumbledore. The younger students, first through the fourth years, had escaped through the hidden tunnels that led into Honeydukes and the rest of Hogsmeade. Harry, along with his friends who had gone with him to the Department of Mysteries, had been forced to go with them. Professor Dumbledore did not think it was their time to face Lord Voldemort in battle, especially Harry. Professor Dumbledore had weakened Lord Voldemort considerably but he didn't die because of the prophecy.

Glancing at his watch, which he had repaired after its dip in the lake in his fourth year, he saw that it was 10:45 am. Harry glanced at it briskly and gazed at the book that was lying on his lap, titled _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_.Professor Lupin and his godfather, Sirius Black had had given him this book the Christmas before last. Harry suddenly seemed much older than his sixteen-year old self and the haunted expression in his emerald eyes deepened. Last June, Harry and five others had gone to the Department of Mysteries in order to save Sirius. It had turned out to be a trap. Sirius had died rescuing Harry and the others at the hand of his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry had not told anyone what had exactly happened after he had chased Bellatrix, not even Professor Dumbledore knew. After Sirius's death, everyone had told Harry that it was not his fault and that he or she didn't blame him in the slightest. While, Professor Dumbledore had shouldered most of the blame, Harry wasn't fooled. He knew that he shouldn't have been tricked so easily. Sirius's message on the back of the mirror, "use it if you need me", ran through his head, as it had all year - none of this would have happened if I had used the mirror - . Harry quickly forced those thoughts from his mind and opened the book to review what he already knew.

Ten minutes later, the door to his compartment opened slowly. "Is this a bad time, Harry?" Ginny Weasley's musical voice asked, as her brown eyes looked at him worriedly.

"No, I was just reviewing this year's lessons," Harry replied, as his stomach did the familiar 180-degree turn that it did whenever Ginny was near. He and Ginny had become quite close friends over last summer. Ginny somehow seemed to know when he needed company the most. Even when he had told her to go away, she would remain by his side nevertheless, for which he was grateful.

"You should take a break from revising you know, this isn't like you. Besides, it's not like you carry the burden of the Wizarding world on your shoulders alone. Tom will be defeated soon since Professor Dumbledore's going to defeat him like he almost did in June." Ginny sat on the seat next to him and placed her hand on his arm.

Harry stiffened slightly. _If only she knew the irony of her words!_ The prophecy began to play around in his head as it had done all of his sixth year..._The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._Harry could not help but shiver slightly, and felt as if he was going to be sick...

"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked, sounding concerned. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, which sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm fine," Harry muttered quickly, not looking her in the eye. "It's probably just a draft."..._Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

Knowing that he had to push her away for her own safety, he continued softly, "Maybe you should just go, Ginny." Each word sounding false to his own ears, since he badly craved her company, but he couldn't put her at risk_... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not..._

"Alright, Harry," he heard a little disappointment in her voice and inwardly winced_… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_ "but if you ever want company…" Harry could not help but grin a little at this statement, since she had stayed with him until he finally accepted the fact that she wouldn't budge from his side, even when he had been acting like a prat.

He saw that Ginny remembered this too by her smile and Harry's heart felt lighter. She reached over and hugged him. They let go quickly when the compartment door opened, to reveal Dean Thomas's puzzled face peering in, as they broke apart.

"Ginny! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Dean walked over to her, completely ignoring the fact that Harry was there, and wrapped an arm around her waist possessively.

"I was just talking to Harry, Dean. Nothing happened," Ginny said, while quickly pecking him on the cheek.

Harry grimaced inwardly; Dean was like another overprotective brother whenever Harry saw him around Ginny. He would place an arm around her and would glare at the other boys until they backed off.

Dean kept his hand around her waist while glancing warily at Harry, as he had returned to his seat and picked up his book. Dean and Ginny had been going out for a year although, lately, Dean had been disappearing late at night and didn't return until the early hours of the morning.

He opened the book back up, but his heart clenched painfully as he saw Dean give Ginny another kiss out of the corner of his eye. To Harry's puzzlement, Ginny ended it as soon as it began. Harry wished that it was he, instead of Dean that was kissing Ginny. Quickly pushing that thought away. _Too late now Potter!_ The voice inside his mind whispered evilly, he was too late like he had been with Sirius…

"Harry, Dean and I are going to be with Seamus in Lavender's compartment." Ginny's sweet voice broke that train of thought, for which again Harry was grateful.

Glancing up from the book that he was reviewing, Harry hesitated. All year he had withdrawn from his friends. He only hung out with them when he had to. He spent most of his time researching a way to defeat Lord Voldemort. Eventually, Ron and Hermione had grown tired of him making excuses and had just let the matter drop. Ginny was the only one stubborn enough to see past his excuses and had even given him a good shouting match about his behavior in a crowded hall during lunch.

"Harry?" Ginny asked again.

Making his decision, Harry replied busily. "I'm going to stay here and study, but I'll meet you guys around lunch time. Alright?" His green eyes met her concerned brown ones. He knew that he could not say no to her eyes that were silently pleading for his company.

Ginny nodded, and without further ado, Dean wrapped his arm around her waist again and they walked out of the compartment.

Harry released a breath that he had not known that he had been holding and sank back down into the seat. Hedwig's concerned hoot came from above and Harry fed her some owl treats while stroking her. "I'll let you out girl, as soon as we arrive at the Dursleys," Harry said bitterly. While he stroked Hedwig, he reflected more on the past year.

Over the summer, Harry had arrived at Grimmauld Place, after two weeks staying at the Dursleys. He had a room by himself since Neville was already bunking with Ron. Neville had arrived at Grimmauld Place almost after school had let out. Death Eaters who were in the area had burned his house to the ground. Neville and his Gran had stayed at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer for safety precautions.

Harry had socialized with his friends only when he had to. When, the opportunity presented itself he would go up to his room to be alone with his thoughts. Harry had accepted what the prophecy had said and what he had to become. Fudge, under Professor Dumbledore's pressure had altered the rules for Underage Magic so that witches and wizards who were thirteen and above could do magic to protect themselves.

The nights were the most brutal for Harry though. He had practiced Occlumency ever since Sirius had been murdered, but visions still plagued his nights because of his link with Lord Voldemort. Whenever Harry wasn't having visions, he would have nightmares that involved Sirius falling through the veil. Sirius was sometimes replaced by Ginny, though Harry hadn't known why. These nightmares and visions reduced Harry's sleep greatly. He even had put a Silencing Charm around his room in order not to waken the entire house because he didn't want their pity. Ginny had somehow seemed to know that something was wrong and would slip into his room every few nights. She would calm him by running her fingers through his untidy black hair until he had fallen asleep again. Harry didn't say anything about Ginny's nighttime visits, so following his lead she didn't either. Harry had missed her presence at Hogwarts when the nightmares and visions returned to full strength. He again placed a silencing charm around his bed in order not to wake everyone up with his terrified screams, however he still felt as if the nightmares were his own punishment. The nightmares were mainly about Sirius falling through the veil or the graveyard in Little Hangleton with Cedric being the spare...

Hedwig nipped at his fingers which gratefully brought Harry back to the present with a jerk. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it read 11:40 am. He opened the door and headed towards the men's loo. While he was walking down the aisle , he saw Ron and Hermione doing their Prefects patrols. Harry waved and they waved back. As, he passed, he heard Hermione hiss to Ron, "You knew exactly where your hands were, Ronald! So don't try to deny it!"

At this comment, Harry couldn't help but grin a little as he stepped into the loo. Ron and Hermione had gotten together at Christmas time. Harry was happy for the two of them, he truly was. It had fit perfectly into his plan, since he had wanted to keep his friends at a distance so that they wouldn't be as large of targets. Harry had to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays for his own safety. Everyone else went to the Burrow. Ginny had tried to stay behind to keep him company, but he had urged her to go back to the Burrow. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Ron and Hermione sometimes.

Once he was done using the loo, Harry headed down the aisle towards the compartment where he had seen Ginny and Dean earlier. Since he had accepted his fate of either to kill or be killed, Harry decided that anyone that was close to him would end up getting killed like Sirius. Harry felt that it was the price in exchange for his love. Harry had realized that he had developed a crush on Ginny over the summer and admitted to himself that it had grown into something more. Since something strange would happen when he looked into her eyes, it felt like he was drowning in a sea of brown. But he knew that he wouldn't jeopardize their friendship since he knew that she was happily going out with Dean Thomas already. Anyway, Lord Voldemort would have known how much she meant to him and Harry refused to place her in any more danger than was necessary. While he was on the subject, what ever made Ginny happy would be fine with him, even if it meant going out with someone else.

Reaching the compartment, he clenched the compartment door handle tightly, trying to shut down that train of thought. He forced a smile and stepped inside. He saw that Ron and Hermione, Luna, and Neville were seated to his right. Dean, Ginny, Lavender, and Seamus were on his left when he entered the compartment. Glancing out the window, he noticed that the rain had let up and the sun was peeking through the clouds.

Harry sat down across from Ginny and Dean, forcing himself to be cheerful for Ginny's sake.

Ginny cleared her throat nervously and quickly released Dean's hand, for which Harry was grateful.

Lavender and Seamus stopped their kissing; they had become a couple in December and looked at Ginny as Ron did Hermione.

"Does anyone know what he or she wants to do over the summer?" Ginny asked politely, trying to start a conversation.

She was met with blank stares.

"Well, if money, knowledge, and skill weren't an issue, what would you dream of doing?" she said, looking everyone in their eyes, but her eyes lingered on his the longest. Harry felt himself beginning to drown in the chocolate abyss when she blinked. Looking quickly away, she began to blush red, a Weasley hair red, before she suppressed it. She regained her composure before anyone else noticed, except for Dean.

Harry saw Dean frown at him and glance at Ginny, but to his relief, he said nothing.

"I would love to go and watch a football game live. We never got the chance since West Ham's home ground is in London and the tickets are so expensive. West Ham has a group of cheerleaders who would be cheering the team on while my brothers and I would be watching them from the stands - " Dean broke off under Ginny's icy glare. "I- m – mean the g-game! My brothers and I would be watching the game! The winning score would be 4-2…" Dean broke off, staring dreamily into space.

Ron cleared his throat menacingly. Harry saw that Hermione was shooting Ron a warning glare.

Truth be told, Harry wasn't feeling too pleased with Dean at the moment either and would very much like too shove Dean's wand up his own a---.

"Well, that's very nice Dean," Luna interrupted Harry's train of thought. "But I would love to go on a hunt for a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack in Finland. We looked all over Sweden last summer but we didn't have any luck. We had to come home early because the gauge was broken and we couldn't tell if a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack caused the car to break down. So, in Finland we would be in a forest. My dad would take the camping gear. We would set up camp and spend a whole month with the pixies and the Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks. The tents would be palace sized with four floors and with a pool…."

Seamus stared at her like she had lost her mind, and so did Lavender.

Ginny cleared her throat nervously.

"That's very nice Luna," Hermione interrupted frostily.

Luna glared at her before picking up _The Quibbler_ again.

Neville was fidgeting nervously beside Luna.

"Yes, Neville?" Ginny asked politely.

"As you all know, I have great respect for Madam Pomfrey. She is going to need helpers soon since the second war has begun again."

Ginny nodded encouragingly at him.

Gathering his wits, Neville continued, "Since my Great Uncle Algie got me the Mimbulus Mimbletonia from Assyria, I would love to spend my summer in Nineveh. That is where the Mimbulus Mimbletonia is most commonly found. I would live in my Great Uncle Algie's house, and spend my summer searching for these rare plants in hopes of impressing Madam Pomfrey once again…"

Harry closed his eyes after Neville told them what he would like to do this summer. He knew he couldn't really dream. If, anything, he would like to escape the Dursley's for good, but he knew that wasn't possible because of the protection wards. Furthermore, Muggles would be in danger if Lord Voldemort had got wind of his leaving the Dursleys.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw that the lunch lady had come with the cart full of sweets, watching his friends pay for chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties, Harry couldn't help but feel jealous of them. All they would have to worry about over the summer was schoolwork that had been assigned for their N.E.W.T.s. For a moment, Harry wished that he could trade places with one of them and not bear the wizarding world on his shoulders. After he thought that, the guilt and shame came back full force. Unable to sit there with them any longer, Harry stood up. He excused himself and walked back to his compartment. While he was closing the door he could see Ginny talking softly to Dean, and his heart clenched more painfully.

Upon reaching the compartment, Harry sat down and closed his eyes. He couldn't have slept for about ten minutes when he heard the door slide open.

"That was rather rude of you, you know." Ginny's voice came from the doorway, sending shivers down his spine.

His eyes flew open and he sat up straighter, immediately reaching for his wand which was inside his robes.

"Relax, Harry. It's just me." Ginny responded crossly and plopped down next to him.

Harry did not look at her as he began to reach for _Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_ when Ginny placed her hand upon his arm.

"Why do you keep avoiding us all the time, Harry?" Ginny questioned him.

Before Harry could reply, the compartment door slid open for the second time in as many minutes. A familiar drawling voice drifted inside, "I was wondering the same thing myself Potter." Harry felt a cold sense of dread and immediately placed a protective arm in front of Ginny as Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, stumbled into the compartment.

"I was wondering when you were going to pop your slimy ferret head in, Malfoy." Harry said crossly.

Draco's cold blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he looked at the couple.

"Hmmmm, Potty and the Weaselette sharing a compartment? Tired of Dean already, Ginevra or do you just want to _petrify_ someone else?"

At this comment, Ginny stood up and pointed her wand at him, shoving Harry's hand aside roughly. Harry could sense her anger radiating off of her like a beacon.

"Don't you ever call me that again, Malfoy. Unless you want another dose of the Bat Bogey Hex, like I gave you your fifth year, I suggest you leave _now_," Ginny replied angrily.

Malfoy sneered at them both before leading the way out, Crabbe and Goyle stumbling after him.

As soon as the compartment door closed, Ginny turned around to face Harry.

"What did you mean by it, Harry?" Ginny snapped at him. "You know perfectly well that I can defend myself. I am not like the pathetic little girl that you rescued from the Chamber!"

Harry was stunned. "Ginny, I was just trying to help…" His words were interrupted by Ginny's ranting.

"I've had it! First Dean, and now you! Just leave me alone." Ginny opened the compartment door and rushed out. Before she could leave however, Harry realized that she was on the verge of tears.

Alarmed, Harry rushed out after her. Passing a couple of compartments (and in one he caught a glimpse of Cho Chang kissing Michael Corner. They had gotten together after the holidays), he stopped when he heard soft crying in the girls' loo.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, concerned.

"I t – told you to go away, Harry," he heard her shout through the door.

There was silence and some more crying.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Harry tried again, more softly.

"Nothing! I'm fine. Just leave me alone!" he heard her bellow through the door.

"You're not fine, Ginny. Besides, that's supposed to be _my_ line anyway!" Harry couldn't help but grin a little at this statement.

He heard Ginny laugh shakily and as she opened up the door. Harry felt the grin fall off his face like syrup. When he looked at Ginny, her face was puffy from crying.

"Not knowing what else to do, Harry placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go back to the compartment," Harry said.

"Okay, Harry." As he led her to his compartment, Ginny told him what had happened after he had left. Seamus and Lavender had started kissing while Luna read _The Quibbler_. Ron and Hermione had gone back to their patrols while Neville went out with them to look for his toad. Not wanting to be left alone, Ginny had excused herself and went toward the compartment where Harry was. Walking down the aisle she had caught Dean snogging Parvati, passionately. Angry, she had shouted at him and then slapped his face, saying that their relationship was over.

They reached the compartment and sat down on the seats.

"I-I knew I should have suspected something back in November when Dean started to disappear at night, but I supposed that I put too much trust into him-again," he heard Ginny reply bitterly.

Not knowing how to comfort her, he just held her close to him while she sobbed into his robes and he began to stroke her hair gently while she calmed down.

As Ginny began to relax, Harry began to relax his hold on her, but was surprised to see that Ginny still clung to him.

"Just hold me, Harry," Ginny whispered, shivering a little. He made a silent promise that he would protect her as best he could without endangering her. Harry held her safely and comforted her, in his arms.

They stayed there while other students bustled around them, grabbing their belongings as they exited from the various compartments. After a while, Harry felt the need to break the silence, although in no way did he want to stop holding Ginny's small frame close to him, and she didn't seem to want to leave either.

"So, Gin," he asked, trying and, he felt, failing to inject something like cheerfulness into his question. "In light of everything, what's your answer to your own question?"

Ginny looked up, and through the redness and blotchiness on her cheeks, he recognized the kind of evil grin that was so common on her twin brothers. It was a look that made you fervently hope you weren't on the receiving end.

"Hmm, well, exacting a lasting, embarrassing and probably painful revenge on Dean sounds awfully good right now." She stood up, and Harry immediately missed the feel of her against him, but then she offered her hand. He took it and she pulled him up, giving him a little hug and another grin.

"Fancy giving me a hand?"

Harry nodded; the train began to slow down and came to a stop.

"Thank you Harry for being there for me," Ginny told him softly.

"No problem," Harry replied, feeling a little nervous.

Ginny reached up and gave him a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek. Harry was instantly lost in the sensation of her soft lips against his skin, and knew that if he wasn't careful it was something he could become addicted to.

He was a little stunned and in return gave her a hug.

After picking up their things, they walked out onto the platform.

While stepping offthe train, Harry closed his eyes and thought about what he'd like to do this summer. A picture of him snogging Ginny flashed immediately to mind, but the words of the Prophecy quickly followed, and he knew that he couldn't put her in anymore danger. With a sigh, he wished that things could be different.

In the distance, Harry could see Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his cousin, Dudley, who wore their usual looks of disgust when they saw the Weasley family greet Harry.

As Harry walked over to where the Weasleys were standing. He saw Dean stepping onto the platform, a red hand print on his face where Ginny had slapped him. Harry felt a surge of pride that Ginny had left Dean a reminder never to mess with a Weasley's temper.

Harry walked over to where Mrs. Weasley and the Twins were standing. After Mrs. Weasley, had greeted and hugged him, he saw Ginny walking over to him with a determined glint in her eye. He saw her eyes slide over to where Dean was standing with his parents.

He didn't know what Ginny had in mind, but he was quite eager to put Dean in his place. Ginny turned to Harry and threw her arms around his neck. While she hugged him goodbye, she reminded him, "You said you'd help. Now's your chance." Then she pulled his unresisting head down and kissed him. Startled, Harry didn't react at first, but as she began to pull away, one of his hands came up to cradle her head as his mouth settled over hers again. He sighed, as she melted into his embrace.

After they broke apart, Ginny grinned up at him. Nervously, Harry glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. He saw that Dean had registered disbelief and shock on his face. Mrs. Weasley nodded her approval to him. Luckily Ron was over with Hermione's family. being introduced. By the looks of it, Ron was embarrassed and, to Harry's relief, he hadn't noticed him and Ginny, because of all of the activity on the platform.

The Twins were over with Ron. He saw them shooting devilish grins at each other. It was obvious that they had missed the entire interaction between he and Ginny. Harry felt sorry for Ron once he got home but was greatly relieved that they didn't catch him in the act of snogging their only sister.

Uncle Vernon walked over to Harry, and asked, "Do you have your things, boy?"

Harry nodded. Ginny whispered, so that only he could hear. "I'll explain everything to mum. Hopefully she'll understand that we want to keep quiet about this so my brothers won't know. I'll miss you Harry." Harry nodded his agreement. But was surprised when he saw Mrs. Weasley come over to Uncle Vernon with a determined glint in her eye that told his Uncle that she meant business.

"Now Mr. Dursley, I know that we have never been introduced. My name is Molly Weasley." Mrs. Weasley held out her hand so that Uncle Vernon could shake it. He did so, but Harry knew that his reason was because he didn't want to cause a scene. He released it quickly, with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"The same rules apply as last summer. Dursley, so be warned if Harry isn't treated well, there will be a lot of – _unnaturalness_ going on at Privet Drive." Harry saw that his Uncle's mustache twitched at the underlying threat and he knew that he was going to be yelled at once he got back.

Ginny hugged Harry one more time, before he had to go.

He felt a lot better about this summer. He knew that Professor Dumbledore would let him go to the Burrow as soon as possible. Harry followed his so-called family out into the sunny streets of London. He wasn't entirely sure what had changed since the beginning of the journey, but all the same, he could tell that life was better than it had been.

The End

Authors Note: I appreciate the following people for helping me with this challenge. First for Nimbrosa for pointing me to my Beta ZZ9PluralZAlpha. A big thanks to, ZZ9PluralZAlpha, AstridRose, and Professor Scroll. Without their help, I don't think this story would've ever got out. Also ZZ9PluralZAlpha and Professor Scroll, were the ones who invented the ending for the story. If anyone is interested I took the information on Assyria from Encarta owns that information, not me. Please read and review.


End file.
